


The Redneck & The Brit

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, British Reader, Rescue, Walkers, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You always argued and made each others lives even more difficult. You and Daryl hated each other... right?





	

"You don't get it do ya?" he yelled at you before turning to walk away.

"For gods sake Daryl, why are you being so pig headed about this?" you followed after him.

"Lil British girl thinks she knows how to survive in this world huh?" he turned to face you.

"Yeah and this little British girl is gonna kick your redneck ass in a minute" you faced off with him.

Rick saw the tension rising and came to step between the two of you "guys c'mon, you're makin' us look bad".

Looking around you saw that the Greene family, especially Hershel were watching the two of you.

Your group was still trying to earn Hershel's approval so that he would let you stay on the farm.

"Whatever" Daryl scoffed before turning and walking away.

"Bloody Americans" you mumbled before heading in the opposite direction.

Later that afternoon the group were sat together having food.

Daryl sat away from the group on his own and you hadn't come back from wherever you had gone earlier.

"Dad, where's Y/n?" Carl asked Rick as he looked around at everyone.

Noticing your absence Rick began to get worried.

It would be dark soon and you wouldn't usually have been gone this long.

Unfortunately, he knew exactly who he would have to ask to help find you though... Daryl.

"Why would I wanna help find that bitch" Daryl sat sharpening his knife as Rick spoke to him.

"Look, she could be hurt out there" Rick tried "you're the only one who knows how to track".

Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up at Rick "so you think I'm here to run around after stuck up British bitches now?"

Rick let out a sigh "look, we both know that you like her man, so just go and find her okay" with that Rick turned and headed back to the others whilst Daryl sat with his mouth open.

"Like her" he mumbled to himself "I don't like her" he continued as he stood up and grabbed his crossbow.

\----

Whilst you had been out in the woods, trying to calm down you had fallen and broken your ankle.

Despite trying your hardest to pull yourself up so that you could get back to camp it had proven useless.

You started to think about how this was it.

Why had you stormed off like that? Nobody knew where you were.

You had to face it... you were going to die out here.

Groans snapped you from your thoughts as another walker rounded the tree you were leaning up against.

Grabbing your knife, you waited for it to get close enough, before stabbing it between the eyes.

But as you did so another walker came from your other side.

You tugged at your knife but it had gotten stuck in the other walkers head.

All you could do was hold this walker off for as long as possible.

It snapped it's teeth at you as it tried to get closer.

"Damn it" you tried to hold it back with one hand whilst trying to free your knife but it was getting closer so you had to return both hands to keep it back.

Before you knew it, an arrow flew through it's head and it fell dead beside you.

Looking at where the arrow had come from your spotted Daryl heading towards you with an angry look on his face.

"I told ya it ain't safe out here for you" he scolded as he knelt down and pulled the arrow from the walkers head.

"For fuck sake not now please Daryl" you replied as you let your head fall back against the tree.

He noticed that your foot was at a funny angle and you had cuts and scrapes across your face.

"What happened?" he asked, actually sounding somewhat concerned.

"Fell" you groaned as you tried moving your foot "think I broke my ankle".

Daryl watched your face twist in pain as you tried to stand up.

He put his crossbow on his back and leaned down to help you up.

Once up, you tried to distance yourself from him but you started to fall back down.

Daryl grabbed you once more and steadied you.

"Shit" you let out beneath your breath.

"Thought you Brits were meant to have good manners" Daryl teased.

"Yeah, and we all sit drinking tea and eating scones" the sarcasm practically dripped off your tongue.

Daryl shifted his crossbow around before turning and leaning in front of you.

"What are you doing?" you asked in confusion.

He let out a sigh and answered "you ain't gonna be able to walk and I ain't dyin' just cos you can't keep up".

Realising this was your only option you jumped onto his back and he headed back for the camp.

\----

You must have passed out before you made it back to the farm, because when you opened your eyes you were in a bed.

As you shifted around slightly you let out a moan, your ankle was in some serious pain.

"Doc said you have to keep off it for a while" Daryl's voice made you turn your attention to the side.

"How long for?" you asked.

Daryl laughed "why you got somewhere you gotta be?"

You let out a small laugh at his comment "guess not".

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Why were you here when all this kicked off?"

You turned to look at him, surprised that he actually wanted to have a conversation with you.

"I had saved up for years to come to America" you admitted "had always wanted to come on holiday here since I was little".

He nodded his head to show that he had heard you.

"I suppose it was just bad timing. I was meant to get a flight back home a few days after the stories started coming on the news. But before I got there somebody told me not to go. Said the whole airport had been overrun and that going there would be a death wish".

Daryl was still quietly listening to your story.

"I had no idea where I was going" you sighed "I mean I didn't know anybody here, I didn't know the places and everybody was too busy trying to save their own messes to help. But one day I was on the highway and Shane and Lori found me and offered me help. That's how I ended up here" you shrugged.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" you asked, confused.

"Home".

Your face dropped at his question. You tried not to think of your home. Your friends. Your family.

"I miss the people" you told him "I have a little brother, two sisters" you drifted off for a moment before realising Daryl was watching you "I mean it doesn't matter really does it, It's not like I'm ever going to see them again".

A tear escaped from your eye and rolled down your cheek.

You quickly wiped it away on the back of your hand.

"I bet they're fine" Daryl offered as he thought about what to say.

You nodded and forced a smile despite knowing that it was a lie.

\----

Whilst your ankle had been healing, Daryl became strangely close to you.

He would prevent any of the others from getting to close to your foot and would often go and fetch things that you needed for you.

It was a complete change from the way things had been between the two of you before, but it was a nice change at least.

You'd never enjoyed arguing and had no idea what it was about Daryl that meant you'd always fell out in the past.

"Y/n, you need anythin'?" Daryl asked as he strolled over to where you were sat on the porch of the farmhouse.

"No, I'm fine thank you Daryl" you smiled at him "you don't have to worry about me".

He smiled back and came to sit next to you "how's the foot?"

"It's getting better" you carefully moved your foot a little "still being a bit careful though".

"Good" he commented.

"Daryl" he turned to look at you "why are you being so nice to me?" 

He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't answer.

"I mean, it's nice not arguing with you all the time, I just wondered what changed?" you asked further.

He sighed before looking at you "when you didn't come back that day, I thought you might have been gone" he told you "would've been my fault too".

You now had your eyebrows furrowed.

"I realised that I didn't want you to be gone" he spoke more quietly "I like you" the last part came as almost a whisper.

As his words sunk in you realised what he was actually saying "you like me?"

He let out a deep breath and turned to leave "I know that you don't, I just, I'm sorry I'm gonna" he went on.

Before he could leave you grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to you.

"I like you too Daryl" you told him.

Moments later he closed the gap between you and you shared your first kiss.

You were broke apart by a cough.

Rick stood there smiling as he looked at the two of you "I told you, you liked her".


End file.
